Ambiguo
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Odiarlo ¿O solamente desearlo? No tenia idea, solo sabia que sus pensamientos eran ambiguos estando con el. Su supuesto mejor amigo. /Advertencia: Slash RafaelXCasey/


**Disclaimer:**** TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Los derechos sobre la obra de animación actual pertenecen a la cadena televisiva Nickeloodeon.**

**N/A: Puedo preguntar ¿A QUIEN LE PRENDIERON UNA VELA PARA QUE YO EJECUTARA ESTO? Pues, pónganles flores pues aquí esta. Gracias Haoyoh Asakura por darme ánimos para escribirlo. Es mi primer trabajo en esta categoría así que no esperen lemon. **

**Advertencia:**** Yaoi, Slash ChicoXchico Etc. Ustedes entienden.**

**Recomendación****: Si no te gusta el género. No lo leas. Están advertidos, espero les guste este pequeño detalle antes de irme de viaje.**

**Ambiguo**

Estaba hecho un maldito desastre. Ni siquiera podía mantenerse sobre sus propios pies, el suelo y sus colores variopintos se le hacían lo más entretenido del mundo. Y así volvía a reírse histérico y algo enajenado al hablar incoherencias.

—Por el amor de Dios Jones ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que no ligaras cerveza con tequila?

Rafael le serbia de muleta a su mejor amigo el cual era un desastre etílico en todo el vasto sentido de la palabra, no era que el guerrero de antifaz rojo estuviera del todo lucido pero si lo suficiente para burlarse del estado de su mejor amigo.

¿Qué decir de el mismo? La habían pasado genial en ese club. No lo negaría y ahora que tenia mas de veintiún años (que era la edad legal para beber) La identificación falsa que logro sonsacarle a Donatello era su bien más preciado, después claro de esas fotos vergonzosas de Miguel Ángel que usaba para un chantaje ocasional.

En ese momento se encontraba batallando contra un Casey Jones con piernas de gelatina para encontrar las llaves del departamento que compartía con Abril, pues. Las ventanas exteriores estaban cerradas y la pelirroja estaba en un importante viaje de negocios en California.

En resumen nadie podía abrirles y Casey no cooperaba. Luego de veinte minutos dio con las llaves y luego de tres minutos de buscar el cerrojo al fin metió la llave y entro al departamento de Jones al cual dejo sin ningún tipo de tacto sobre el sillón. Este se limito a roncar como camionero, no importando que se hubiese caído al suelo y se hubiera golpeado la frente con la mesa de la sala. Seguía en su sinfonía de ronquidos.

—jejeje. Tarado— Rafael estaba a punto de tomar su celular para tomarle un par de fotos. Pero de la nada la pantalla de la cámara se oscureció para luego alumbrar la cara de Leonardo en todo su esplendor. Una llamada, resoplando un poco y riendo contesto— Jeje ya te habías tardado Intrépido…—reviso el reloj que traía en la muñeca izquierda- ¿Diez segundos tarde? Tks, tks, tks ¡Te estás haciendo lento! Jeje…

/_Rafael_…/el de antifaz azul se limito a rodar los ojos del otro lado de la línea/_Te dijimos como mil veces que llegaras temprano… ¿Dónde estás?_/Leo se oía cansado, probablemente se había despertado de su sueño para verificar como siempre la presencia del de rojo (obviamente nula) en la guarida.

—Relájate Intrépido, estoy en el apartamento de Jones ¿No soy un niño sabes?

/_Son las cuatro de la madrugada. Mañana discutiremos eso_/ Leonardo bostezo audiblemente/ _Quédate allá. Te cubriré con Splinter_/

Rafael se vio con cara de sorpresa y aparto un poco el celular para verificar si no era una alucinación.

— ¿E-s en serio? ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi hermano?

/_No seas melodramático_/suspiro molesto/ _Donatello me aconsejo que te diera mas libertades. Pero tendrás que hacer las compras antes de volver a la guarida. Buenas noches Rafa_/ dicho esto colgó y dejo a un Rafael muy shockeado.

Bien, oh sus hermanos se traían algo contra de él o estaba en un programa de cámara escondida. Luego de pensarlo quizás pudieron haber adulterado la botella de ron que se tomo él solo.

—Ugh…—al oír ese gemido de dolor proveniente de la sala Rafael se volteo algo tambaleante— Oye fenómeno…no me sie-¡Ugh! No me siento nada bien…—justo cuando la cara de Casey cambio de color como la de un semáforo a un verde que pudo rivalizar con el tono de piel de la tortuga humanoide presente. Rafa tuvo que hacer gala de su habilidad ninja y pararlo del piso directo al baño.

Ya tenía cinco minutos oyendo a Jones devolver el contenido de sus estomago tras la puerta del baño principal. Suspiraba ocasionalmente y trataba de mantenerse despierto. Algo de dolor quería gestarse en sus sienes, gruño en respuesta. Odiaba que la resaca se anunciara tan pronto. Luego de cinco minutos mas no se oía nada de Casey, se pregunto si se lo habría llevado la corriente del inodoro.

—Jones! ¿Estas vivo? — llamo ya harto atacando la puerta a golpes.

—S-si, gracias por tu preocupación—grito lo ultimo lleno de sarcasmo como pudo el guerrero de las calles— Sirve para algo y trae algo de ropa de mi habitación. Tengo que ducharme— exclamo un Casey medio abriendo la puerta del baño con el cepillo dental en la boca para luego casi tomarse de un trago medio litro de enjuague bucal.

— ¿Crees que soy tu criada, Abril o algo por el estilo? —le espeto hastiado y molesto.

—Ugh, ni me la nombres. Doy gracias a que estará fuera por lo que resta de la semana. Ya hubiera intentado rebanarme en pedazos por llegar ebrio…Otra vez.

Rafael comenzó a reírse descaradamente.

—¿Te quieres mover?

—Di por favor.

—Muévete o te muevo.

—Alguien tiene un carácter angelical.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir payasadas sopa de tortuga?!

—¡¿Quieres pedir las cosas de buena manera simio sin pelo?!

Casey tenía severas intensiones de atacarlo.

—Ya, relájate voy por tu cochina ropa— dicho esto entre risas maliciosas desapareció del campo de vista de Jones para reaparecer en la forma de un borrón hecho de ropa. Le había arrojado un pantalón negro, una camisa vino tinto y unos bóxer directo a la cara—Date prisa intento de Homo Sapiens, también quiero usar el baño.

—Que amable—Casey cerro de portazo y se tomo su tiempo en la ducha y por tomarse su tiempo quiso decir que se tomo una hora completa solo para hacer enfadar a cierta tortuga.

Una vez salió del baño con una sonrisa triunfal noto la mueca deformada por el estrés de Rafael quien casi lo saco a patadas del umbral de la puerta del susodicho baño.

Casey comenzó a reírse mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello. Justo en medio de su algarabía una oleada de malestar le inundo desde el puente de la nariz hasta la coronilla de la cabeza.

—Auu…— se tomo la zona afectada solamente logrando que el dolor aumentara- ¿Dónde tiene Abril las aspirinas? — fue hasta la cocina en busca del analgésico fracasando miserablemente, pero antes de que comenzara a maldecir con su surtido léxico aprendido en las calles, giro su cabeza cual búho hasta el refrigerador, se acerco a él y al momento de abrir la puerta y que lo recibiera el frio del interior sonrió triunfal—Bueeno. ¿Qué mejor para la resaca que seguir tomando?

Se llevo lo quedaba de un sixpack de cerveza en lata eran solo cinco envases. Ya veía venir una pelea por la última lata.

Se sentó en el sofá a sus anchas mientras prendía la televisión. Qué suerte estaba teniendo, estaban pasando la repetición del juego de los Lakers vs Los Chicago Bulls.

— ¿En que se tarda tanto esa tortuga endemoniada? — Reparo en sí— ¡RAFAEL!

—No grites tarado, estoy aquí.

Jones salto de su sitio al ver a Rafael tras suyo con una toalla en su cuello al igual que el. Un momento ¿Esa era su ropa? Antes de objetarle el haber arruinado una de sus camisas favoritas para que cupiera su caparazón el de rojo tomo la cerveza sin beber que tenia Jones en la mano y se la empino.

— ¡Pero quien te crees infeliz! — le dijo reprochante mas haciendo un puchero y lanzándole un cojín que Rafael esquivo con los ojos cerrados. Termino la lata y la compacto para tirarla a otro lado.

—Me creo tu UNICO amigo, en comparación a cuando nos conocimos estoy siendo el invitado perfecto—su sonrisa llegaba de extremo a extremo de su cara- Ya quítate que quiero ver el juego.

Casey rodo los ojos y puso ambos pies sobre la mesa de la sala mientras tomaba otra lata y Rafael tomaba asiento a su lado.

Treinta minutos después el de pelo largo estaba perdiendo su propia apuesta.

— ¡TRES PUNTOS! ¡EN TU CARA JONES!

— ¡MALDITA SEA! — Grito hastiado— ¡¿SETENTA Y CERO ES ENSERIO?!

—Los Lakers mandan perdedor—Rafael le hizo un gesto de _loser _y se echo a reír mientras a Jones se le brotaba una vena.

— ¡DOBLE O NADA CEREBRO DE REPTIL!

— ¡Trato hecho!

Al final del partido Casey podía considerarse en banca rota.

—No puedo creer mi suerte…

— ¡Jajaja! ¡No! ¡Yo NO puedo creer tu suerte! — decía un contento Rafael contando un fajo de billetes y los guardaba en el bolsillo de su no-pantalón.

Jones lo miraba de forma asesina. Algún día se las descobraría todas y cada una a esa tortuga.

Rafael en medio de su risa y Casey en medio de su frustración no notaron cuando ambos tomaron la última lata de cerveza. Apenas sintieron el contacto de la mano del otro sobre su preciado tesoro etílico giraron la cabeza hasta encontrar los ojos del otro.

Si pudieran lanzar llamas de los ojos estarían más carbonizados que las tortillas de Miguel Ángel.

— ¿Por favor Jones podrías soltarla? — dijo Rafael con un tono tan amable que le daría miedo hasta al peor de los sociópatas y jalaba la lata un centímetro hacia él.

—Oh, no yo insisto en que el dueño de la casa debería quedarse con la ultima- su sonrisa era igual de tensa o peor y la jalo bruscamente hacia él.

— ¿Quieres pelear Jones? No deberías tentarme.

— ¿Quieres quitar tu mugrosa mano de MI cerveza Hamato?

—Esto es guerra.

Comenzaron un forcejeo simple por la lata, luego paso a jalonearla bruscamente mientras gritaban: ¡Es Mía! Para luego de tanto ajetreo esta se cayera de lleno al piso derramando el contenido en la alfombra.

— ¡Serás imbécil! — Casey tacleo a Rafael desde su posición, la tortuga de antifaz rojo estaba riendo pues la cara de enojo de Jones era de fotografía. Sin darse cuenta ambos voltearon el sillón hasta que este los tiro de bruces contra la duela de madera de la sala.

—Jeje…— antes de que Rafael se incorporara abrió los ojos de golpe.

Estaba acomodado en una posición sumamente comprometedora con Jones debajo de el. Este último se estaba masajeando el golpe que se dio en la cabeza contra la duela y tenia ambos ojos cerrados.

—Eso dolió…Oye Rafa, que tal si solo vamos a la tienda y compramos otras… ¿Rafael? ¿Qué te ocurre viejo? — Jones al fin abrió los ojos, estaba cansado por la fatiga de llegar tan tarde y luego esa pelea infantil por la última lata de cerveza. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un ninja muy descolocado y viéndolo nervioso— ¿Rafa?

El susodicho se paró de un golpe y tosió un poco dándole la espalda a Jones.

—Ejem sí. Yo iré a comprarlas. Tengo todo tu dinero de todas formas— dicho estado salió a paso apresurado del apartamento. Casey no comprendía nada.

Luego de acomodar la sala el solo, espero a que su mejor amigo llegara. Esa expresión en su cara lo había dejado pensando. Cuando la puerta se abrió entro un Rafael retirando la enorme capucha de su rostro. Dejo el empaque de licor en la mesa y se dedico a cambiar canales con un imperceptible ceño fruncido.

Y por imperceptible nos referimos a un ceño tan fruncido que habría que estar ciego y medio idiota para no notarlo.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

—No.

—Aja. Si tú lo dices— Casey abrió su lata respectiva y no dejo de mirarlo durante veinte minutos mientras el otro cambiaba canales, Jones se preocupaba de que en algún momento rompiera el control remoto.

—Oh dejas de mirarme así Jones o no querrás saber en donde terminaran clavadas mis Sais.

—Dime qué te pasa entonces.

— ¡No me ocurre nada! — levanto la voz mientras los botones del control chillaban por clemencia— Cállate y dime que canal es ESPN aquí…

—Rafael, si no le confías a tu mejor amigo algo que te moleste ¿Entonces para que te sirvo?

—Necesito un nuevo saco de boxeo. Si quieres el puesto. Adelante.

Casey le quito el control de la mano lo cual enfureció a la Rafael, pero este al voltear a ver a Jones desvió la mirada a otro lado, Casey juro que estaba loco en ese instante pero juro haber visto un minúsculo sonrojo en los pómulos de Rafael.

—Bien…— dejo el control a un lado— ¿Entonces…que te sucede?

—NADA…— cuando Jones quiso voltearlo para que hablaran de frente como siempre noto como el de rojo vacilaba pero finalmente lo encaro. Aquellos ojos ámbar tenían un brillo desconocido hasta el momento, pero el de pelo largo lo identifico un instante después.

¿Vergüenza? ¿Cuándo rayos había estado avergonzado ese temperamental de Rafael? Tenía que averiguar qué ocurría, y porque no divertirse en el intento. Quizás fuera algo embarazoso.

— ¿El problema es conmigo no? — sonrió Jones, Rafa trago grueso.

— ¿Por qué demonios tendría que ser contigo el problema?

—Admites que tienes un problema.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — a Rafael se le había enredado la lengua. Maldito Casey ¿De dónde había sacado esa receptividad? Maldecía que lo conociera tan bien.

Le borraría la sonrisa estúpida que tenia a golpes.

—En vista de que admites que tienes un problema y que no me lo quieres contar tiene que ver conmigo— seguía sonriendo como imbécil. Picar a Rafael hasta hacerlo explotar era tan divertido.

— ¿Quién eres el jodido Sherlock Homes?

—No pero escuchar a Abril sermonearme me ha enseñado ciertos trucos. ¡Ya dime qué te pasa hombre, me pones nervioso! — termino el último sorbo de su cerveza en la dejo bruscamente sobre la mesa.

Rafael ensombreció la mirada repentinamente y el silencio se hizo presente. Jones lo miro alzando una ceja.

—Case…que… ¿Qué se siente tocar a alguien? — Casey abrió los ojos extrañado— Antes de que te comprometieras con Abril siempre estabas ligando con mujeres. Nunca me intereso ¿Sabes? Es obvio que alguien en mi situación no tiene ese tipo de opciones…— volteo hacia el lado contrario frustrado— Es tan estúpido no sé ni para que te lo mencione.

Pero no pudo evitar mencionarlo. ¿Era el efecto del alcohol en su sangre? Entonces ¿Qué fue ese vértigo extraño que sintió cuando termino accidentalmente sobre su mejor amigo? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Casey era lo más cercano a ese tipo de vínculos que tenían los humanos.

¿Pero qué diantres le pasaba? Ahora estaba mareándose con cavilaciones ridículas. El no era homosexual. Ni siquiera sabía si podría tener una relación algún día.

Aun así. Ese calor extraño que solo él había notado lo hizo estremecerse. ¿Qué ocurría?

— ¿Eso es todo Rafa? ¡Hombre creí que era algo más serio! — Jones resoplo— Para esto me tienes — le dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Rafael se vio aliviado y volvió sus ojos a donde permanecía el resto de las latas que trajo.

Luego de un rato ya estaban casi en el mismo estado de embriagues con el cual habían llegado.

— ¡Jajaja, debiste haberlo visto simio sin pelo! ¡Rodo por completo por la escalera!

— ¡Deberíamos alterarlo y montarlo a YouTube!

—Naaah, Donatello es un aguafiestas. Dice que ese video de Leonardo ese día que se nos fueron las luces no debe ser infiltrado a la red.

Mientras ambos reían de estupideces Rafael sintió la necesidad de levantarse a buscar un par de aspirinas, estaría algo ebrio pero no lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de que el dolor de cabeza no sería normal. Apenas se levanto falseo el pie y termino en el regazo de Jones.

—Lo lamento…— intento levantarse pero se quedo tieso en su sitio. Casey lo veía extrañamente serio.

— ¿Mencionaste lo de antes por el incidente del sillón verdad? — en ese momento Rafael se congelo. El otro estaba muy cerca de él casi acorralándolo con esos ojos negros.

Ámbar vs Obsidiana. Casi se podía palpar esa tensión sumamente incomoda.

El guerrero de antifaz rojo se molesto y lo dejo en claro con su gruñido que utilizaba de firma. Estaba a punto de incorporarse y dejar a Jones solo con su interrogante cuando lo tomaron agresivamente de la quijada.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un calor abrazador junto con una presión en sus labios. Casey lo estaba besando y no de una manera dulce ni siquiera considerada, era demandante. Agresiva y exigente.

Tal como ellos dos.

El de antifaz rojo sintió el pecho explotar y empujo a su amigo contra el respaldo del mueble atrayéndolo. Quería continuar, quería competir, no por ser su primera experiencia se iba dejar aleccionar. Lo que quería, lo necesitaba.

El ritmo acelero más de lo planeado y Jones hizo una jugada atrevida que ni siquiera había usado hasta el momento con su prometida, Rafael abrió los ojos como dianas cuando sintió a ese intruso intentando meter su lengua en su boca. Y no pudo creer que le estuviera dando permiso para hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Cambiaron de posición sobre el sofá dejando al inexperto debajo de Jones. Este parecía perdido en su propio mundo. Uno donde solo existía el concepto de besarlo sin sentido.

Rafael reacciono violentamente a lo que estaban haciendo cuando se encontró a si mismo haciendo algo que jamás imagino que tendría la urgencia animal de hacer. Quitarle la estorbosa ropa a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Pa…PARA! — logro al fin articular mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con una violencia excesiva. No podía creerlo. El, Casey. Ellos.

No era cierto. ¡Y para remate le había estado rogando inconscientemente por mas!

Jones abrió los ojos desorientado también apenas dejo de sentir esas manos que se habían entrometido debajo de su camisa. Se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y la tremenda y repentina incomodidad en sus pantalones.

Maldición.

Rafael volvió a oscurecer la mirada y lo siguiente que Casey vio fue un borrón verde que le conecto un puñetazo a la mejilla. Apenas logro entre abrir un ojo descubrió la ventana abierta y no había rastros de su mejor amigo.

…

Ya era de mañana en la guarida y todos estaban con la misma cara de póquer. Rafael había llegado con bolsas de mercado como para alimentar a un batallón las había arrojado en la cocina, se tomo el café de Donatello (el cual le había quitado de la mano) y se lo tomo de un trago para luego irse derechito a su habitación no sin antes haber proferido mil y un injurias e improperios hacia alguien en particular para desaparecer dando un portazo tan fuerte que hizo cimbrar varias cosas.

Leonardo y Splinter se vieron notablemente preocupados, y los menores del hogar decidieron no estorbarle el camino a su hermano de rojo si no querían morir jóvenes.

— ¿Qué creen que haya pasado? — aventuro a preguntar Mike lo más bajo que pudo.

—Ni idea Mike— respondió Don volviendo a servirse una taza de café pues la última le fue arrebatada sin tacto.

— ¿Hablaras con el hijo? — pregunto Splinter sereno pues sabía que cada vez que Rafael llegaba con un aura homicida Leonardo era el único que lo calmaba.

—No.

Ahora si todos se asustaron.

— ¿N-no? — dijo Mike ahogándose con su cereal y revisando la caja para ver si tenia algún componente extraño.

—Así es, no me corresponde a mi hablarle ahora— el de azul miro de reojo su celular. Había un mensaje de Jones pidiéndole (o rogándole) que le ayudara con un problema. Al parecer había metido la pata bien hondo con su hermano— Don, ¿No tenias que ir al depósito de chatarra hoy?

—Este ¿Si?

—Bien te ayudaremos— dijo con una sonrisa serena— ¿Quiere venir Maestro?

Splinter capto el tono de su hijo fácilmente.

—De acuerdo, solo espero no encontrar nada destruido al regresar— con una media sonrisa se preparo para salir.

Mientras su familia discutía el salir Rafael ya había descuartizado varios sacos de boxeo en su habitación. La impotencia y el maldito sonrojo no se le quitaban con nada. No podía con su frustración interna. Era simplemente demencial.

—Maldita sea…— se sentó frente a su cama o mejor conocida como almacén para su ropa pues usaba su hamaca para dormir y hundió la frente en sus rodillas. Lo que había pasado en la madrugada aun lo tenía cavilando, sucedió tan rápido, fue algo que ni siquiera había concebido como una posibilidad…pero con un demonio…le había gustado.

Le gusto.

Y eso era lo más humillante. El hecho de que el quería haber llegado al final de ese inicio, no sabía que sentía hacia Jones y eso lo frustraba, ¡Eran hombres con un demonio! ¿Pero en realidad importaba?

Era su mejor amigo. Solamente a él le habría confiado cualquier cosa. Y el muy maldito le había robado su primer beso.

— ¡ESTUPIDO, MALNACIDO IDIOTA! ¡DEBI CASTRARTE CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD! — sintió los ojos calientes por un efímero momento.

—… ¿Sera mejor que me vaya entonces?

Rafael volvió a congelarse, alzo poco a poco la vista y allí estaba el susodicho ultrajador en el marco de su puerta. Cargaba una pinta terrible.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — gruño a punto de tomar posesión de una de sus armas. Estaba enojado y todos saben que él no se media estando furioso.

—Eh, tu hermano me dejo pasar…— dicho esto cerró la puerta tras suyo y solo quedo iluminando la habitación un precario bombillo.

Rafael mascullo algo sobre matar a Leonardo mientras estuviera dormido y se levanto de un salto.

—Largo.

—Rafael yo solo quería…

— ¡LARGO! — apretó con furia su indumentaria ninja— ¡DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS! ¡¿ESTAS SORDO?!

— ¡NO ME IRE HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES!

— ¡No tengo nada que tratar contigo!

— ¡Eso no me pareció hace un par de horas!

Eso fue todo una Sai salió volando directo a su cabeza. Por fortuna el guerrero de las calles tenía buenos reflejos.

— ¡Esta bien, lo siento no debí decir eso! — comenzó a hacer aspavientos para evitar quedar como coladera por la extensa colección de Sais que poseía Rafael en ese cuarto— S-solo, solo escúchame por favor.

El de rojo lo miro serio. Se cruzo de brazos imponente.

—Tienes un minuto.

Jones suspiro aliviado, al menos tendría un minuto sin atentados en su contra.

—Rafa, lo de esta madrugada— se frotaba la nuca avergonzado, noto como Rafael se estaba tensando también— Es comprensible estábamos pasados de tragos y bueno…

— ¿Y bueno que? ¿Acaso la cerveza le hizo un fotoshop a mi cara y creíste que estabas con tu novia? — le espeto venenoso.

Casey decidió seguirle el juego.

—Bueno Rafael. Déjame decirte que estuviste mejor que cualquiera anterior a ti en esa situación ¿Sabes? No fui el único que se emociono.

Antes de que Rafael rompiera su trato de no matarlo por lo que quedaba de ese estúpido minuto Casey se le adelanto tomándolo de la muñeca que sostenía el arma. Rafael volvió a sonrojarse violentamente y no fue el único.

— ¿Quieres que signifique algo? ¿O prefieres dejarlo en el pasado como una de nuestras borracheras? Tú decides.

¿Decidir el? Pero él ni siquiera había empezado.

Y allí fue cuando se le prendió el foco.

—Tú me besaste— Casey perdió el color y puso una cara de fotografía— Tu empezaste…— en ese momento Rafael se sentía el rey del chantaje— Yo pude haber tenido un desliz…— comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Casey de forma totalmente maliciosa—…Pero no me habría atrevido a besarte…— dicho esto volvió a conectar sus labios con los de Jones quien soltó un gemido ahogado casi de suplica. Pero no se aparto, solo se limito a seguir el ritmo, una vez más demandante. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que Rafael se sacio lo suficiente— ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Lo esperaría de cualquiera menos de ti.

—El pensamiento es mutuo maldito bastardo— sonrió algo atrevido, y acto seguido empujo a Rafael hasta quedar ambos en el colchón. Quería terminar lo que inicio en la madrugada, al principio había venido para dejar en el pasado ese episodio de infidelidad pero no podía describir como se sentía con ese dolor de cabeza con caparazón.

—Nadie tiene porque enterarse ¿Sabes? Después de todo no creo que duremos.

—Por supuesto que no sopa de tortuga. ¿Sabes que eres peor que Abril en sus días? — recibió un rodillazo al esternón que le saco el aire pero Rafael se encargo de resurtirlo con otro ultraje a sus labios.

—Creo que le debo un favor a Leo.

**N/A: Primer intento de yaoi si ya se ya se ¡Solo no me lapiden! Y si lo hacen por favor busquen las rocas más pequeñas que encuentren. ¿Rivews? **


End file.
